Naruto The Yukan-O
by megatronus89
Summary: The Yukan-O, the Brave Kings. The strongest warrior leaders the Elemental Nations have ever known. Their grand city; the city of Paradise was a wonder to behold. But their time had long since been lost just after the start of the GSW-II, the only thing thst survived was the Tamaishi no Tosotsu. For decades it had been sealed away until he found it. His name Naruto the next Yukan-O.


_Millennia ago, long before the time of five great shinobi nations existed and just after the sage had left the world in the hands of his children, there existed a power that came beyond the stars._

 _This power was simply know to the people who found it as the Tamaishi No Tosotsu; the Soul Stone of Leadership. It was pasted from one leader to the next. There had been many leaders from the begging until it's end. Theses poeple would have been the first shinobi village, but they were not. They had both Shinobi and Samurai._

 _The Shinobi took it upon themselves to name their forces; Oni Osutsuki, the Demon Lairs._

 _The Samurai were given the name; Koei-hei, the honor Gaurds._

 _This had lasted for hundreds of years since the founding of their city; Rakuen No Toshi, City Of Paradise._

 _The city new nothing of war, as many of the shinobi warring clans stayed far from their boarders as they did not have skills or even the man power to take on the vast army of shinobi and Samurai._

 _That is until, the Time of the second Shinobi war. When the forces of Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and plus some of the minor Villages attacked during the start of the war, Rakuen was lost and so it was that amoung the ashes a few had survived... and their fatally wounded leader._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"i fear, the wounds are... fatal." Said the medic as he had come to love the leader like a father figure, like some in the room.

The youngest in the room was a young boy, no older than 6 crying at his grandfather's deathbed.

"Jiji-sama, you can't die." The boy said through muffled sobs as he wept on th man's hand.

"Do not grieve." The man said with a forced blood stained smile, his words were kind and full of wisdom. "Soon, i shall be one with the Tamaishi..."

"Father." Said a badly wounded man, who had a bandage over his now missing eye, beside him was his sister and his nephew, who was crying silently by the patriarch of their family and leader of the once great people.

"Koshin-kun." Said man as he struggled to stay alive, as he felt his life slipping away. "It is to you... my old friend, that i pass the Tamaishi, as it was passed on to me."

"But Yushashin, i'm... I'm just a solider. I'm not worthy." Koshin said looking to his dying friend.

"Nor, nor was i." Yushashin said coughing weakly and spat up blood. "But one day... the chosen shall rise from the Shinobi... and will ... use the power from the Tamaishi to light our darkest hour."

The old man gripped the Azure blue gem that hung around from his neck, ripping the necklace and the gem off, and in with his dying breath he muttered his final words.

"Until that day... til all are... one."

The room fell into sorrow as Yushashi the Brave, the single man to fight against the combined forces of Iwa's, Kumo's, and Kiri's Jinchukiri. And won. Passed from the world of the living as a valiant hero, though many died that day. His friends and family lived on.

... or so he had hoped.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _For in the wake of the death of the most powerful man in the worlds history, the room was attacked by Men in Masks, blank masks the had a Single word; NE._

 _While the last of these people have vanished from the world from this bloody conflict. It was only the Tamaishi no Tosotsu that faded from the world's knowledge. For it was hidden within a scroll. A scroll that was never touched until the most unlikely of people came across it._

 _A young boy, who had hair that was golden as the sun, eyes were like sapphires, and had the mischievous nature of a fox..._

 _So let us begin the tale of this young lad._

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Sitting in the middle of lush forest, was a boy reading a large scroll that laid in his lap.

His eyes were like bright starburst sapphires, his hair like spun threaded gold, his skin like golden sand, and long each lf his cheeks were three elongated markings almost like Whiskers.

He also wore a bright Orange jumpsuit.

"Shadow clones... aww man, a clone jutsu? That's my worse jutsu!" Whined the boy as he looked at the handseals and the formula in order for the jutsu to work. "Hmm, says here a the Shadow clone jutsu will allow he user to create a solid clone, and will retain the collective knowledge once the clone is dispelled unlike its low chakra bastardised version the clone jutsu which only creates illusion based clones. So... that means i have more chakra than needed for the regular jutsu? Awesome."

As the boy copied the jutsu down onto a spare scroll he had with him, he went on to search for another jutsu he could learn. That is until he found a bizarre looking seal.

It had a basic seal on the outer rim, looking like a summoning seal, but as the he looked to the inner rings, which lead to the core seal that looked like a skeletal face placed in an eternal sneer.

Around the core was a form of writing.

 _Soul stone of Leadership_

 _Power of what was and is, given to that is yet to be._

 _The first to the last, and last onto present._

 _Pure of heart,_

 _Brave and Noble._

 _Honest and Kind._

 _believe in the stone for guidance and wisdom_

 _And the stone shall place its trust in you._

When naruto finished reading the strange message, he had traced his finger over the seal.

"Ouch!" The boy cried out in pain and shock. As he had cut his finger on unknown area of the paper, which caused the seal to glow, a moment later a gemstone necklace appeared, it was an amazing glowing sapphire, encased in a golden ring, and around the gold ring was a silver rectangular case that looped with the bronze chain.

So enthralled by the magnificent beauty of the Amulet, the boy reached out to touch the jeweled item, and in a bright flash. The boy had seen people he had never seen before, Shinobi and Samurai all standing in parallel rows. each row was random sometimes it was three shinobi than a samurai, or a single samurai and than a shinobi, or three samurai and a single shinobi. He seen these men and women each wearing armor, the samurai wore the same white tiger themed armor, the shinobi wore all black clothing save for the mask, it was a snarling green dragon, but to the boy's shock and amazement everyone was wearing the same Amulet around their necks.

It wasn't until the last man standing at the end of the line walked up to the young lad.

"Hello youngling, may i ask how you came about the Tamaishi?" Asked the man in the white tiger samurai armor, as he removed his helm showing his short greying black hair.

"Tamaishi?" The boy asked confused about the what this Tamaishi was.

Smiling at the young boy, he lifted up his own Tamaishi.

"This is the Tamaishi, this marks the bearer of the leader of the people of Rakuen." The man said as he knelt down to sit. "I wish to know who you are, as well as how you came across the the Amulet."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, i'm from Konohagakure." Naruto said introducing himself. "I found this after i opened a scroll."

"Well than Naruto, i am Yushashin, now tell me how long ago was the second shinobi war?" Yushashin said with a hopeful smile.

"50 years ago, i think." Naruto said as he tried to remember, he wasn't very good at history. Not that he paid attention anyway.

"50 years... and i have not seen my friend... that would only mean he did not bound to the Tamaishi." Yushashin said as he felt sadden that his successor wouldn't be apart of their peoples great history. "Naruto, tell me are the Rakuen people still around, tell me of Uzushio did anyone else from the Uzumaki clan survived?"

"... i dont know... i never had any parents, i was orphaned after the kyuubi attack 13 years ago." Naruto said somewhat depressed, it quickly changed to a forced smile. "But who needs them, i doing fine on my own."

Yushashin felt his heart break listening the young lad before him.

"Child. Would you allow me to see your memories?" Yushashin asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure, not it matters anyway." Naruto said as placed his hand into Yushashin's.

-flashback-

Chaos and blood was all Yushashin was able to see from the eyes of the newborn child. He had seen a man with golden blond hair, carrying him across the field, the kyuubi wss attacking the landscape. And behind the man and the new born the god of death.

 _"No, the fool. He would use that a cursed seal!?"_ Yushashin shouted out loud, but only the wailing of the infant could be heard. " _This boy will live a live of great sorrow..."_

 _"_ Naruto, my son. I am truly sorry for i must do... but as hokage. I must also see the safety of the people as well." The man said as he did the hand seals that were needed. "Kin-Fuuinjutsu: Shinigami no Kakaru; FUUIN!"

"The contract is complete, mortal. But bewarn the boy's life is now woven into the tapestry of Destiny." The fading god said only to look at the new born. "Yushashin The Brave. Hear these words over Time and Space. Teach the boy, everything that is befitting of a Yukan-O. Much like you and your predecessors. ask of them to to help as well... for the darkest hour approaches."

With his final words said, the lord of Death vanished, allowing Minato to spread that last moments of live with his family.

A redheaded woman laid against a crib, inscribed with the new borns name. she was a woman of beauty and ferocity. But now in her weaken form, just moments from death she could only take the new born child into her arms. Only to depart with her final words.

"Naruto...don't be a picky eater, eat alot and grow big and strong! Take your bath everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu...I was never very good at it...maybe you will...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...and if things don't go so well...don't get so depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough!" Said the Crimson haired woman with a grateful, hopeful, and sad smile. "Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20...too much sake is harmful for your body. As for girls...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just...don't fall for a strange one...try to find someone...like me. Oh...one more thing...watch out for Jiraiya-sensei...dattebane!"

"Naruto...there's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourself. Find a goal...a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true!" The woman said once again as tears started to swell and fall as she cradled the new born within her arms. "There's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer... Remember, mommy will always love you. Naruto, my dear sweet boy."

As the memories faded. Yushashin felt great anger and disappointment in the village the boy had lived in, he had witnessed the beating, the abuse, mistreatment. everything that had made him a Yukan-O(Brave-king, and along with the other Brave-Kings told him to seek Justice, Vengeance, Retribution, and to leave the village as nothing but a smoking hole in the ground.

Though amoung the great and endless storm anger and hatred of the Yukan-O, a small innocent voice spoke. And soon the howling winds that would have drove a satin man into madness, calmed into whispers becore falling silent. These words did not come in a form for one to hear... no, these words were felt. Each and everyone of the Yukan-O along with Yushashin felt these words.

 _"Make him stronger, make him greater. Make him a true Yukan-O! For when they need him the most... he will be the sword thst will end them..."_ this message came from the Tamaishi itself, it was the one to see the hardship from the boy's birth, his life up until now. it had shared the memories with the others which had drove them to become enraged by Konoha's treatment.

"If that is your will Eraichi(Great One). It shall be done." Yushashin said as he spoke for the other Yukan-O.

-flashback end-

Yushashin had let go of Naruto's hand, the young lad had seen his mother and father, he had become aware of the meaning of the looks, the beatings, the abuse, everything made sense now.

"Naruto, i will tell you this right now." Yushashin said sternly looking at the boy like had his own son, so many years ago. "the sword is not the sheath, you are the one that seals the blade so it will not harm the innocent. You are no beast. If anything your ahort life has proven to myself and everyone of the Yukan-O, that you are truly worthy of becoming a Yukan-O if not The Yukan-Tei(Brave Emperor)."

Naruto was in shock, here before him for the third if not the fourth time in his life somebody was treating him like a normal person. To further his shock the man was wanting him to become a Brave King, if not the Brave Emperor.

"That is... if you will have us be your new teachers." Yushashin had said as he and the others were looking at the boy.

"Yes, i would be honored." Naruto said bowing, although he was still in shock sincehis body was doing everything Automatically from what the old Kage had taught him how to act to some on of high standing.

"Good, now we will send you back to the present time. It had only been a few moments compared to now. So dont worry. Also we are here if you need our help." Yushashin said as naruto fade from the realm of the Tamaishi.

"Yushashin, i feel great uneasiness from you." said one of the other Yukan-O, this man wore the dragon's mask. "Tell me what is it you feel that is troubling you?"

"Master Kageshin, i feel that dark time will place this boy at a huge disadvantage. i fear we may not be able get the boy trained fast enough." Yushashin said as he told his master his thoughts.

"Your worried heart is in ghe right place to worry, i felt the same when i passed the Tamaishi on to you my young apprentice." The man said as he crossed his arms, looking once again into the boy's memories. "... we will need a new name for him..."

"I have already picked a name for him, master." Yushashin said as he gained his master curious look. "Shishin, the death heart. For all his enemies will know the touch of death."

-with naruto-

Narutl was now hiding behind a tree, he had learned that his teacher Mizuki had used him to steal the Forbidden Scroll, and Iruka had ordered him to run back to the Hokage. He felt his heart sink when Iruka agreed to how a demon is.

"BUT THAT IS NOT NARUTO, HE WILL BECOME HOKAGE. FOR I BELIEVE IN HIM!" Naruto was stunned finally another had recognized him as Naruto Uzumaki not as the Kyuubi's Jinchukiri.

"Oh well. I tired to spare you, i ruka. But it would seem that you are just as blind as the other kyuubi lovers." Said the traitorous ninja as he was preparing to attack the wounded ninja.

Until an orange blur appeared between him and his victim.

"Touch my Sensei again... and i will kill you." Naruto said as his blue eyes became slits.

But deep within the Tamaishi, the Yukan-O and Yushashin felt Naruto's spirit calling upon them for help, and the Tamaishi had answered.

 _"Quick as Lightning and strong as steel."_

"Quick as Lightning and strong as steel!"

 _"Unleash the white tiger seal."_

"UNLEASH THE WHITE TIGER SEAL!" Naruto had yelled as the Tamaishi started to glow as bright as the sun, blinding both Iruka and Mizuki as naruto was encased in the bright light.

-inside the light-

Naruto looked around as he found himself in the snowy mountains, a large growl from behind him cause him to turn quickly to be greeted by the large fangs of gain t white tiger.

"Who are you... youngling." The tiger said eyeing the blond as his next meal.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Yukan-O."

"Bah! You are just a helpless cub, i am Otora king of all tigers. Humble partner to the Yukan-O. Tell me why should i help you?" Otora asked as he laid down crossing his paws.

"So i can protect my Sensei."

"So? Everyone dies. It is just a matter of when. I remember my last companion he was a brave man. He would had saved his whole city, sadly his efforts were unrewarded. But he had a reason. It was to protect just single person it was to protect his people. Now tell me why should i help you?"

"I wish to protect y village and become Hokage, if you wont help me. Than FUCK YOU!" Narutk said as he turned to leave. Only the sound a heavy laughter made him look back.

"You got roar kid, but could a cub's roar match mine?" Otora asked before letting out his own, his beastial roar shock the lands causing avalanches around the snow top mountains. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRR!"

Narutk stood uneasy as he was infront of the loud he did not back down. He continued to stare down the massive tiger.

sapphires met Azure, the spark between man and beast was unrelenting. Until Otora broke off with a laugh.

"Boy, remember this poem. It was from my first companion." Otora said as he began his poem.

"The tiger's eyes are like my own,

Noble and Fierce.

Stand brave in his company,

Do not show cowardice.

Stand firm and show your heart.

Call upon him in the name of the bravest of hearts."

Looking down at the blond, Otora could see that the boy had stood firm even in front of his mighty roar, and only a few have done so. The last was Yushashin, and he was in his late 20's when he appeared before him. Now this boy how hasn't even started shaving, but has shown great courage in the face of greater foe, and was willing to ask for another's help.

This boy was truly noble and brave, even Humble. Yes this boy was truly worthy of his so.

"Still haven't decided, Otora?" Came a thunderous roar from the skies.

Looking up to the heavens, Otora knew this being well. he was the dragon; Kairyu, lord of the Seas. Were he himself was the loud of the wind.

"Oh, i have already decided, old friend." Otora had said as he sat up on his hind legs. "The boy will a great Yukan-O."

"Yukan-Tei is more like it." Kairyu had said intersecting which Otora. "I had seen this boy's life, thanks to the Tamaishi. i have traveled from my dwelling to give the boy my blessing."

Squinting his blue eyes at his friend, otora closed his eyes connecting himself to the Tamaishi, and in a lightning fast moment, the giant Tiger's eyes flew open and he let out an angry roar that would have leveled the grand mountain beneath their feet.

"FOOLS! EVERYONE OF THEM!" turning his sharpen glare to the boy, who had felt truly terrified but did not back down. "Why haven't you asked for retribution? Can they not see the difference between the Cage and the beast?!"

"Calm yourself, Otora. The boy had nust recently came aware of his burden. Bur he walks a higher path. He will show this world that to be the Brave Emperor, he will show his Bravery and Nobility." The mighty dragon said as he turned his sea blue eyes to the boy. "Naruto Uzumaki, the maelstrom of The Whirling Sea. I pass the gift of thunder and Water upon you. May my gift show all that you have been marked by the king of the Sea and Lightning."

Before naruto could ask the great dragon, the emerald scaled Dragon bit the boy's arm and left a mark of a dragon coiling around his arm and the dragon's head resting on the back of his hand, while a Sea sown with Lightning and clouds were depicted behind the dragon, like an old tapestry.

Kairyu stood proud as his mark laid on the boys arm, he noticed Otora's glare, which he met with a chuckle.

Otora and Naruto were both shocked, as the dragon left his marked blessing. The king of tigers would be left behind or allow the dragon to out shine him. no, his pride wouldn't allow that.

"Boy, i shall give you my blessing of Wind and Ice, bear your arm before me." Otora said like a true king, formality taking over. "By the pledge of kings, i, Otora king of tigers. Lord and master of the four Winds, Harbinger of the Winter. Give give you Naruto Uzumaki, give you the mighty gift of wind and ice. Be proud of this mark, show bravery in the face of your enemies. Show nobility to the innocent."

upon Naruto's other arm a depiction of tiger roaring standing upon snowy field, while four winds blew around the tiger as a result of it's roar.

"go young one, our blessings will help you. Should you ever need our council or even that of the Yukan-O, just call upon us and we will answer." Otora said as he bowed his head to the boy.

As naruto faded from his land, he could help but say allowed.

"He is truly the chosen, that life have broken even the strongest of us." Otora said as for the first time in his existence he had let a lone tear from his eyes. "The others need to be notified."

"Indeed, Enhime and Jitate. Will most likely give their blessing to the boy." Kairyu said as he looked down to his friend.

"it possible. But Engine will test the boy, as will Jitate. Those two have not chosen a champion not since the first four holders of the Tamaishi." Otora said he felt naruto calling upon both his and Kairyu's power. He could feel the the power... a storm was brewing. And naruto was the bringer of this storm. "Tch, the Great One places a lot of fate in this boy. Let see how it turns out, shall we?"

"You have read my mind, old friend."

-back with naruto.-

Naruto stood tall and proudly as he was now dawned the the combined armor of both the samurai and ninja. The tiger head presented proudly on his chest plate, the dragon's head became his helm and mask. The tiger claws upon his left hand were long and sharp, while the dragon sword in his right hand looked hungry and was ready to feast.

"Mizuki-san, you have betrayed your village and honor for greed and disloyalty." Naruto had said as apparitions of a tiger and dragon stood behind the boy. "Your reward for such crimes is DEATH!"

charging forward, naruto swipped at the silver haired ninja with his clawed hand before going for a thrust with the sword. over and over he attack unrewarded for his efforts.

Under I'll he did a hand seal Iruka recognised.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the forest floor was now covered in armored dressed teens. "you will not escape me, Traitor!"

-afterwards-

Laying bloody on the ground, Mizuki had felt an army's worth of hits over his body, his cloths torn and shredded. He had numerous cuts all over. He could think anymore as his mind was resting in the soft nothingness of unconsciousness.

As naruto turned to Iruka, the armor he wore shattered into shards of light leaving Nothing behind. As naruto helped his sensei to the teach, Hurizen Sarutobi appeared along with his Elite ANBU guard.

"Falcon, Bear. Take this traitor to Ibiki. Tell him not to go easy on him." Hurizen said with coldness at the traitor's actions which had put his figurative grandson in harms way. But turned his attention to naruto and notice the necklace around the boys neck, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight. he had not seen that pendant since his youth.

"Naruto, were did you get this?" He asked lifting the necklace that hung from the boy's neck, so it met both their respective gazes.

"Um the scroll?" Naruto said though he was unsure of his own answer.

Looking intensively at the boy for any sign of deceit, and after awhile he had found none. Though how could he, the boy before him never lied to him, dodged the question yes, but he had never lied to him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hurizen could feel his old age setting in.

'Leave it to the one person in this whole village to be able to wear that jewel. Many had tried and none had lived to tell the tale. Save you, Naruto-kun. You are truly destined for greater things.' The old kage thought with a warm smile, as he reached into his robe and took out a headband that had a golden metal plate and was attached to a black silk band. "Naruto, in light of tonight's events. I here by give you a field promotion to that of Genin, but Elite Genin. wear this headband with pride and carry on the honorof being a konoha shinobi."

"Thank you, old man." Naruto said holding back a choice sob of gratitude, as he took the headband into his own hands.

"Naruto, three days from now. You will report to the academy for team placements. It will be at 0800, do not be late. Failure to do so will have you stripped of your rank." Hurizen said smiling, as he watched Naruto's face change from appreciation, shock and horror, and finally the drive he was know for. 'Yes my boy, that is the will of first that both your parents have had burn in their eyes. Do me proud.'

Turning to leave the boy and his teach, Hurizen was going back to his office to set up the teams, he knew things will be... no, things HAD to change, and he was going to make it happen.

After all the boy was a Yukan-O. It was his duty to make sure that boy grew stronger. After all he had many sins to redeem himself for.

"Minato, Kushina. i will make amends for the horrible sins that Konoha had made against your son. I swear it upon MY way of the ninja." Hurizen said under his own breath, that even his own ANBU could hear him.

-end-

I hope you enjoyed this new story.

so if you can get the subtle scenes from my favorite show leave a review for your answer.

And until next time

TILL ALL ARE ...

Gone.

Megatronus


End file.
